


Indulgence

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia - Master of the Mindfuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: There was two of Ardyn, so it had to be an illusion, but it was an illusion that felt as real as the actual thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



There was two of Ardyn, so it had to be an illusion, but it was an illusion that felt as real as the actual thing. Noct tried to back up, but it was like backing up into a wall, the Ardyn that was behind him laughing into his ear. His hand was firm on Noct's hip where his shirt had ridden up, or been pulled up by Ardyn's wandering fingers, too many of them to keep track of.

"Poor Noct," Ardyn murmured, sending shivers down Noct's spine with the hot breaths Ardyn blew into his ear. "Have your friends left you all alone?"

" _No,_ " Noct growled. " _You_ separated us, you—"

"Now _now_ Noct," the other Ardyn said, catching his attention with a hand on his chin and making Noct look at him instead. "It's not nice to blame others for your own faults. Not very _becoming_ of a king."

The insinuation grated, and Noct spit out, "like _you'd_ know," only that was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Ardyn's face flickered, terrible and monstrous, his fingertips turning to claws where he now rested them on Noct's chest.

Noct breathed carefully, inching back though there wasn't any room to do so, the Ardyn behind him still holding his hip while his other hand trailed teasingly over the hem of Noct's t-shirt, lifting it up to brush a thumb over his bared stomach.

"Don't—" Noct whispered, but the Ardyn that looked like a daemon sank _claws_ into his chest, digging them deeper and deeper as Noct screamed.

He woke up in a cold sweat, almost off tearing his shirt in his haste to check the damage—there wasn't any, no new bruises or scars or impressions of claws tearing into him, nothing to suggest the nightmare had been anything more. But it'd felt so real, realer than the monotonous hallways of the keep that went on forever, the rooms that all looked the fucking same.

Noct got out of the chair he'd unintentionally fallen asleep in, feeling even more tired than before.

-

"Are you going to be _nice_ for us?" Ardyn asked, though he only laughed when Noct bared his teeth at him in disagreement.

The other Ardyn had already made quick work of Noct's shirt, the remains of which were tatters of cloth on the floor. He hummed thoughtfully as he traced fingers over the ridges of Noct's ribs, moving ever lower in his path until he rested at the waistline of Noct's pants. "Shall I offer you a choice, Noctis?" he murmured into Noct's ear. "Or would you prefer that I didn't?"

Noct squirmed, uncomfortable with the question, and that made both the Ardyns grin.

"No, then," he answered himself.

The other Ardyn—the one with the claws—leaned forward and caught Noct in a kiss, even as his twin worked Noct's pants open, shoving them down until they were also discarded at his feet.

Noct moaned out a protest, though it sounded half-hearted at best, even to his own ears. It wasn't that he was longing for touch, but it _was_ nice, even if it was Ardyn. Perhaps _because_ it was Ardyn, that frisson of wrongness that the same cruel hand that had so callously run Luna through was now curled comfortably around his cock, like this was something that Noct had allowed.

"Eager little thing, aren't you?" one of the Ardyns mocked him.

Noct had lost the ability to focus on which one it was, between the kisses that were being laid on his mouth, down over his throat, biting bruises into the skin there; the hands that were stroking his cock and making him gasp with how good that felt when he hadn't had the chance to get himself off in _ages._

Noct whined when it all stopped.

"Time to wake up," Ardyn told him, teasing a thumb over Noct's cheek as he leaned in for one more kiss.

This time when Noct startled awake, half falling out of the chair, it wasn't with a sense of panic or urgency that he needed to move _on,_ to reach the end of this nightmare. He was still hard, and— _what the hell,_ Noct thought, he could spare a minute or two to take care of business.

He closed his eyes as he touched himself, thinking of—nothing in particular, but a familiar pair of yellow eyes and half-gloved fingers kept popping to the fore of his thoughts.

Noct sighed, wiping his hand clean on the sheets of the dorm room bed. _Time to trudge on,_ he thought wearily, dragging himself reluctantly to his feet.

-

Noct gasped, caught between the two Ardyns again. One of them had Noct's thighs spread, thrusting into him leisurely like they had all the time in the world, and maybe they did, because this was a dream, wasn't it? The other one was gently running the tips of his claws over Noct's lips, the inherent threat making Noct shiver, opening his mouth so Ardyn could slide his cock in, rough as he grabbed Noct's hair then, making him swallow around it or choke.

" _Good_ boy, Noctis," he said in a pleased rumble, though it clearly wasn't a compliment. "You're much better suited to this than all that fighting you've been doing." He gave Noct a knowing look, yellow eyes piercing. "You _like_ it more besides, don't you?"

Noct glared at Ardyn resentfully, though that was ruined by the way the other Ardyn was fucking him _just_ right, so good that it was a particular kind of agony, that _Ardyn_ could do this to him. Noct tried to hate it, but he couldn't; he shuddered and came with a ferocity that was uncharacteristic of these encounters, no one had ever treated him like Ardyn did.

Ardyn was still tugging on his hair as he chided him meanly—"Where are your _manners,_ Noctis? You're to _thank_ those who've done you favours."

Noct woke suddenly, having sweated through all his clothes. He was still hard though he could feel the lingering aftershocks of the pleasure that had washed through him in the dream, and he edged a hand down hesitantly, because if he got himself off now, that was akin to admitting that he'd liked it, wasn't it?

 _Fuck it,_ Noct thought, reaching the rest of the way, and he'd barely touched himself before he was coming, gasping, as he ground his hips against the bedsheets and thought of nothing at all.

-

Noct charged into the room yelling Prompto's name, _hoping,_ but it still wasn't Prompto, only another fucking illusion. He held out the hand with the ring on it in frustration, about to drain the MT dry, when its arm suddenly snapped out, catching Noct by the wrist, and it wasn't a fucking MT either.

" _Dear_ Noct," Ardyn said, more menacing than in the dream, though he'd had claws and sharp teeth there.

"Where's _Prompto?_ " Noct bit out, trying to yank his hand out of Ardyn's grasp, though it was a fruitless endeavor. For someone who looked like they spent their entire day posturing, Ardyn had a grip of steel.

Ardyn ran his thumb along the inside of Noct's wrist, over the pulse point there. "I've no interest in your _friends,_ Noctis. Only you. I wanted to see what lengths you'd go to for them, what _desperation_ would look like on your delicate features. I have to say, in this at least, you did _not_ disappoint."

"You're _sick,_ " Noct told him. He yanked on his hand again, and this time Ardyn let him pull out of his grasp, stumbling back when he used too much force.

"Oh _Noct,_ " Ardyn said, looming over Noct when he stood up to his full height. He took slow steps forward, backing Noct into a wall. "That hurts me, you know. I thought we were having such _fun_ in your dreams."

Noct blanched. "That wasn't—those weren't—"

"Real?" Ardyn asked. He smiled, face turning monstrous, just like in the dream. His fingers were sharp points on Noct's chin. "Only as real as you'd like them to be."

Ardyn leaned in to kiss him, and Noct let it happen, helpless and wanting. It was even better than in the dream, the hazy indistinctness of it replaced with the stark reality of the cold hard wall behind him and the claustrophobic nearness of Ardyn crowding him in.

"My friends—" he remembered suddenly, the reason he was here in the first place.

Ardyn smiled at him, all teeth. "Safe," he promised. " _Comfortable,_ even, now that they've forgotten all about you."

That was— _fine,_ Noct thought, though it still stung. They were probably better off without him, out of danger. He didn't doubt Ardyn's powers when he'd seen first-hand what they were capable of. And Ardyn had no reason to lie when he'd already proven that the pure simple truth could cut so much deeper.

"Alright," Noct said, tilting his head back up for a kiss.

"Oh no," Ardyn told him, shoving Noct down on his knees with claws that dug painfully into his shoulder. "You're going to have to _earn_ my indulgence, _dear Noct._ "


End file.
